


You're So Lazy, Kagome

by Fawn_Eyed_Girl



Series: The Seven Sins of Kagome [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, F/M, Impatient InuYasha, Lazy Kagome, Lazy Sex, Masturbation in Bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn_Eyed_Girl/pseuds/Fawn_Eyed_Girl
Summary: Inuyasha just wants to go back to the Feudal Era. Kagome keeps finding excuses to stay in the modern era, but Inuyasha just thinks that she's being lazy. Can he tempt her back in time?Featuring artwork byNartista!
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: The Seven Sins of Kagome [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931368
Comments: 22
Kudos: 79
Collections: Inuyasha's Seven Deadly Sins





	You're So Lazy, Kagome

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the manga and/or anime.
> 
> Hello everyone! Welcome to the first installment in the Seven Sins of Kagome, which I wrote as my contribution to the [Inuyasha Sins](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Inuyasha_Sins) collection. Please note the tags, and that Kagome is high school age here. Enjoy!

Three days.

Three _freaking_ days.

That’s how long Inuyasha had been waiting to take Kagome back to Sengoku Jidai. Three days of sitting around, three days of teasing the cat, three days of Inuyasha growing more and more irritated. He kept asking her when she was going to be ready to leave, but she always had an excuse.

She wanted to take a nap.

She wanted to play video games with Sota.

She wanted to go to her stupid friend Eri’s house to watch a movie.

She wanted to take a bath.

She wanted to eat a home-cooked meal.

She wanted to sleep in her own bed.

She wanted to do all these things, and yet....Inuyasha didn’t see her doing a damn thing.

Nope, all he saw her doing was sitting around: she sat on her bed (laid in it, really); she sat at the kitchen table; she sat on the living room sofa; she sat on the floor at her friend Eri’s house (because _of fucking course_ he wasn’t gonna leave her alone for a second—woman was so clumsy and drew trouble like bees to honey, so _of fucking course_ he followed her there). She just wandered around and fucking sat, everywhere she fucking went.

And this was _enraging_ him, because:

Kagome was lazy.

She was _so_ fucking lazy.

Inuyasha sat in her room, on the floor, leaning against her bed, his arms crossed and his hands folded into the sleeves of his fire-rat haori. His face felt like it had been set permanently in a scowl for days. They needed to _go!_ They had jewel shards to find! Naraku to catch! What the _fuck_ didn’t she understand about that?

Apparently, nothing. Nope. She was currently in the bathroom, taking yet another of those goddamned baths she loved so fucking much. He could just see her in there, surrounded by bubbles, her hair tied up in a towel to keep it out of the way, her skin damp and gleaming against the soft glow of the bathroom light and the bubbles, her breasts floating on the surface of the water, just waiting to be touched, to be tasted...

 _FUCK_.

Inuyasha shook his head vigorously, trying to get any thoughts of Kagome’s perfect, round, yielding breasts out of his head. The fact that she was there, two doors away, naked, relaxed, wet, and completely vulnerable...that had _nothing_ to do with his hardening cock, which was currently straining against his fundoshi.

Nope. Nothing _at all_.

Inuyasha’s scowl deepened and he settled into his seat. If he dared admit this to himself, it had been almost fucking impossible to keep his hands off her the whole time they were there. She wasn’t wearing her usual high school uniform—it was summer—and _gods_ , that was even worse. She wore tiny shorts and tank tops and went barefoot as much as she could. Really, she should have been arrested for how little clothing she was wearing. He’d spent the entire walk to and from Eri’s house growling at any man who dared look his Kagome up and down. But she seemed oblivious to the whole thing, remaining perfectly happy to walk beside him, her hand tucked away in his elbow, sometimes resting her head on his shoulder. But all touches were initiated by her; all contact between them was hers to dictate, and hers alone. Because how could he even _try_ to touch her, when honestly, he just wanted to devour every fucking inch of her?

A shifting scent from the bathroom caused Inuyasha’s head to perk up. Something was...different...about Kagome. Her scent had taken on a spicy, gingery tang, and _fuck_ , if it didn’t go straight to his cock. 

Which was the last fucking thing he needed.

Inuyasha jumped to his feet, growling.

That’s it. He’d had enough of Kagome and her lazy-ass behavior.

It was time to go back. _Now._

Inuyasha went to the bathroom and stood outside the door. Her scent was even stronger there. He growled again, trying to rid his nose of all that was Kagome, and rapped sharply on the door.

“Oi, woman!” he shouted. “How much longer are ya gonna be? Because it’s time. We gotta go back. _Now_.”

There was a slight pause, and what he thought was a breathy moan. “Inu-Inuyasha?” Kagome’s voice was soft, hesitant.

“Who fucking else would it be, ‘Gome?” he snapped. “Get out of that tub. It’s time to go. You’ve been lazing about for three days now. We need to get back.”

Another pause; Inuyasha’s ears flicked about as he waited, impatient.

Then: “If you want me to go with you, Inuyasha...you’ll have to come in here and get me.”

Inuyasha snarled and felt like tearing the door off its hinges. Why the _fuck_ was she being so unreasonable?

“Come _on,_ Kagome,” he said, harshness seeping into his tone. “It’s fucking _time._ ”

“I won’t have this discussion with you through a door, Inuyasha,” she said simply. “Either you come in here and we talk, or you just have to wait. And the water’s still nice and hot. I’m planning to be in here for awhile.”

“What the _fuck_!” he shouted, and shoved the door open. What he saw made his jaw drop.

Kagome lay in the tub, resting her head back against the edge, her hands dangling lazily over the sides. Her hair was wrapped up in a towel; her eyes were closed. He had been expecting to see her engulfed in a sea of bubbles, but instead, the water was clear.

And Inuyasha could see _everything_.

Her breasts, pale pink and shining under the water, her dusky nipples pert and peeking out from the surface. Her stomach, curving inward under her breasts, and then soft and round at her hips, coming to a point at the juncture of her thighs, which was hidden by a cluster of short, dark curls. 

Inuyasha gaped, and suddenly forgot why he had stormed in there in the first place.

Kagome opened her eyes lazily and stared at him, her pupils slightly unfocused and dazed from the heat of the water. “What’s up, Inuyasha?” she asked. “Can’t I have a bath in peace?”

The sound of her voice looped him back into reality; his golden eyes narrowed, and a slow grin spread across his face. 

Suddenly, he knew _just_ how to get her out of that tub.

[ ](https://fawn-eyed-girl.tumblr.com/post/629821368182210560/art-by-the-incredible-nartista-digital-someone)

Artwork by [Nartista](https://nartista-digital.tumblr.com/)

* * *

“Ya know, Kagome,” he said, leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms, “we do have hot springs back in my time. And you know that I’ll find ya one anytime you know.”

Kagome let out a grumble and turned her head, closing her eyes. “Go away, Inuyasha,” she mumbled. “I’m _comfortable_ here.”

He snickered; he couldn’t help it. “But how comfortable can you be in there by yourself, huh?”

She turned her face back to him and opened one eye: curious, but not overly.

“Well...” the heat of the room and the scent of her arousal was getting to him. He wasn’t able to think straight. He kept thinking that he _needed_ to get her out of there, and fast.

So that he could have her, all to himself. 

His fangs glinted against the lights of the bathroom. “Ya don’t have me in there, do ya, woman?” he asked her. Her eyes now opened fully as she stared at his form, leaning so casually against the tile. His smile grew even wider. “And...if you come back through the well with me, I’ll find ya a hot spring.” His voice dropped. “One where I can make you even _more_ comfortable.”

Now it was Kagome’s turn to gape. “Inu—yasha,” she said slowly, sliding her hands back inside the tub, “Are you suggesting what I _think_ you’re suggesting?” She let out a little gulp; half in surprise, half in anticipation.

“Are you...gonna get out of the damn tub?”

Kagome’s eyes narrowed. “I asked you first.”  
  
One fang poked out below his bottom lip as he considered her gorgeous, naked form. “What if I was? Would ya get out of there?”

Kagome huffed and turned her head, trying to hide the blush creeping up her cheeks. _It’s just from the water_.

“Not interested.”

Inuyasha barked out a laugh. “Woman, I could smell ya all the way down the hall!” He took a step closer to the tub and looked down at her. “Trust me,” he added, that sly grin plastered to his face. “You’re interested.”

She closed her eyes and turned away from him again, but her heart was racing. _I’m...I’m not._

 _He’s wrong_.

“I’m not,” she insisted, but her voice sounded weak, like even _she_ knew she was lying. Like she hadn’t just had her fingers exploring her intimate parts, imagining they were Inuyasha’s fangs. Like she hadn’t just been trying _not_ to let out loud moans of pleasure.

Inuyasha took another step towards her. “There it is again, _Ka-Go-Me,_ ” he taunted her. “You’re fucking aroused.” He grinned. “Come on,” he said again. “Let’s go and I’ll find ya another hot spring where we can finish that bath. Together.”

One more long stride and he was beside the tub, looking down at her, allowing himself the space to take in Kagome in all her glory. She let out a gasp.

“Inuyasha!” she exclaimed. “I’m—I’m naked.” 

He loomed over her now; his eyes took on a feral glint. “I know.”

“Get—get out of here before I sit you!”

“If you sit me now, ‘Gome,” he replied easily, leaning over even farther, “I’m just gonna fall in the tub. And be trapped there.” He held out a clawed hand and pointed. “Right. Between. Your. Legs.”

Kagome stuttered; Inuyasha laughed again. That seemed to ignite something in her; now _her_ eyes gleamed and narrowed, and she opened her mouth.

“ _SIT!!!”_

A massive splash sent half the water sloshing outside the tub as Inuyasha fell in, trapped by the subjugation spell.

“Well,” said Kagome in a breathy voice, “you were right. You’re stuck right between my legs. What are ya gonna do now, _Inuyasha_?”

Inuyasha was sputtering and spitting out water—too busy freaking out to recognize where he was until she said, _right between my legs_. Then he paused, and realized: 

The softness of her curls.

The sweetness of her scent.

The wetness of her sex.

_Holy gods, she was glorious._

He let out a purr of contentment, and jolted when she quivered against his face.

“ _Inu-Inuyasha_?” she asked hesitantly.

He chuckled, and purred again. 

The rumble of his purr went right to her clitoris with a shock; Kagome’s legs stiffened, and she arched her back.

“Oh,” Inuyasha growled, and now Kagome was twisting underneath him, “do you feel something you like, woman?”

“S—st— _stop,_ ” she moaned. “You’re—you’re...”

“I know _exactly_ what the _fuck_ I’m doing, _Ka-Go-Me,_ ” he said, his face full of her, and she moaned again, more loudly this time. “Maybe next time you will think twice before sitting me.”

“Or—maybe—” she gasped, grinding into his face, “maybe I’ll sit you more often.”

Inuyasha let out a snarl; Kagome gasped again and pushed her hips against him. “You have to—you feel so good,” she panted.

“Keh,” he said, and she moaned as his growl hit a very deep part of her. “You’re not getting anymore until you get out of that tub.”

Kagome closed her eyes and gripped the bathtub’s sides. Gods, the timbre of his voice, the way he was growling against her...it was _doing things_ to her insides. 

“You wouldn’t,” she said.

He let out a low purr, and she twisted and rubbed her legs together. “Oh,” he said, “I abso-fucking-lutely would.”

“You—you can’t.” She was panting now.

“Don’t _test me_ , woman,” he answered, and she threw her head back so hard she nearly banged it on the lip of the tub. “Get out. _Now_.”

Kagome writhed and reached down to massage his ears. He let out a moan of his own. 

And there they were: Kagome stuck in the tub, Inuyasha pressed between her thighs, each of them lost in the pleasure of the other. Kagome’s body felt impossibly tense, like she was coiled on a spring, ready at any second to leap forward and catapult herself into...

The spell broke; Inuyasha jumped to his feet and out of the tub. Kagome was left behind, a gasping, weeping mess.

Inuyasha grinned and held a hand out to her. “Ready now?” he asked. 

“Oh, _gods_ ,” she gasped, “ _yes.”_

Inuyasha held out a towel; Kagome stumbled out of the tub and into his waiting arms. They gazed at each other heatedly for a moment, then Kagome opened the bathroom door and ran to her bedroom, calling “I’ll meet you by the well!” to him. He laughed and went down the stairs, saying a hurried goodbye to Kagome’s mother, brother, and grandfather, and left the house, heading for the shed that housed the Bone Eater’s Well. He had barely wrenched the shed door open when there she was, beside him: her t-shirt wrinkled, her shorts half-open, her hair disheveled, her shoes on the wrong feet, her breathing heavy from her efforts. He took her in all at once—he _smelled_ her, all at once, and a massive grin crept across his face.

“Come on,” he said, grabbing her around the waist and lifting her easily, “I promised you a hot spring.”

“You promised me a lot more than that, dog boy,” she retorted. 

And she lifted her face to his for a fierce kiss as they leapt into the well.

* * *

The heat of the water from the hot spring mixed with the crispness of the evening August air, causing steam to ascend slowly from the surface of the water. It floated lazily above the spring, and as it rose, it dissipated gently into the air. The steam around the water of the spring itself was the thickest; it was nearly impossible to discern shapes and figures within all the fog. 

Hidden among all the steam and the condensation were Inuyasha and Kagome, lazing together, basking in the afterglow of what had been a frenzied and passionate session of sex. Inuyasha sat chest-deep in the water, lounging against the edge, his arm resting along the rocks that lined the spring. His head rested back; he took deep breaths, and he rejoiced in the sweetness of the air—the depths of the steam, the freshness of the water, and the scents that mixed together—his, and Kagome’s. His eyes drifted to his fire-rat haori, spread on the ground nearby, which had been the site of their lovemaking. He smiled languidly, thinking about how his clothing would now carry their mixed scent for quite awhile. He found himself hoping they would run into the wolf so Kouga would be able to detect their new, combined, smell. 

Their united scent. Their mated scent.

Inuyasha looked down at the girl resting against his shoulder. Kagome’s eyes were closed, but he knew that she wasn’t sleeping. Her hair fell into the water, billowing about them both gently. The soft rise and fall of her breasts indicated her ease, her peacefulness. Her flushed cheeks could have been from the heat of the water, but Inuyasha knew better. He’d put that color in her cheeks, and he planned to put more color in her cheeks, just as soon as she would let him.

Kagome rolled her head slightly and opened her eyes. “Inuyasha,” she whispered, and he dipped his head to greet her with a kiss.

“What’s up, lazybones?” he asked her, grinning.

She let out a slow, sluggish smile of her own and stretched her arms up over her head. She slipped one between Inuaysha’s back and the rocks surrounding the spring, and brought the other up to rub her face. She hummed an affirmative. “Just...I feel good,” she said, snuggling deeper into his side.

Inuyasha couldn’t help but preen at her admission. “And I intend to keep making you feel good, woman,” he said, “for as long as you’ll let me.”

“Good,” she mumbled, turning her face into his shoulder and rubbing her nose into it. They sat together for quite awhile, lethargic and enjoying the feel of each other, watching the bubbles of the hot spring rising and falling around them. Kagome let out a little sigh and closed her eyes. 

Then, suddenly, she remembered.  
  
“Inuyasha!” she exclaimed, sitting up straight.

He looked at her, panicked. “What’s wrong, ‘Gome?” he asked frantically.

“I forgot my bag!” she wailed.

Inuyasha barked out a laugh and tugged her back into him. “Let it go, woman,” he said. “There’s nothing in there that you need tonight, is there?”

“Well,” Kagome said nervously, “there’s my schoolbooks so I can stay caught up over the summer, and a change of clothes, and I bought Shippo lollipops, and your ramen...”

“Keh,” he replied, “none of those things matter tonight.”

“But Inuyasha,” she begged, “I really need my bag.”

“If you want it so badly,” he retorted, “you can go get it.”

“But I don’t _want to_ ,” she groaned, a little hint of a whine seeping into her tone. Her voice dropped. “I just wanna stay _here_.” Her eyes narrowed. “You promised me that I could have a nice, long, hot bath.”

Inuyasha ran a clawed finger along her shoulder, down her sternum, and between her breasts. She shivered under his touch. 

“Okay, Lazy Kagome,” he said huskily, “I’ll go get your bag for you. But,” and his voice seemed to drop another octave, “what are ya gonna do for me to make it worth my while?”

Kagome giggled and scrambled to straddle him. She pressed her breasts into his chest and kissed him gently. He whined under her. 

“I think the question is,” she whispered, “how fast can you go and get back?” 


End file.
